Want
by iamtheletter13
Summary: During a fight with Splendid, Flippy gets a dangerous idea. One-shot, Dub-con, FlippyxSplendid, SplendidxFlippy, smutty nonsense, violent and bloody naughtiness, and yaoi. Reviews would be appreciated.


Want

There were bruises on Splendid's body. He staggered to his feet, lifting his fists and eying the other man with daggers in his glare. Flippy smiled back, standing tall and sure regardless of his pain, letting that thought wither into the back of his mind. The older of the two stepped - unsteadily - in the hero's direction.

"Don't you come any closer." Splendid tried, but he only managed to sound like a pitiful child.

There was a knife in Flippy's hand, one that the younger had managed to avoid, but he was dreadfully tired, and he wasn't sure if he could keep up his agility. Flippy was unyielding and unrelenting, never even stopping to catch his breath; it was like he was full of an insatiable rage that could only be dampened by Splendid's death. The thought sent a shiver down the man's back, and his muscles tensed. The smell of sweat and dried blood hit his nose, but he was too slow: Flippy had him. A leg swept the hero off of his feet, and they were on the dusty ground, the knife at Splendid's throat.

"Are you afraid?" Flippy asked simply, slicing the skin just enough to break it, causing the younger to make a pitiful noise.

"N-no." He said back, and Flippy's smile dropped.

"I'll change that." There was something dark in his scowl, something tasteless and cruel.

Flippy sliced the blade in more, and Splendid wondered why he didn't kill him. He had a look on his face that said he would, like he wanted to extinguish that light with a flurry of blood and cruelty. Splendid squirmed under him, the older looming - on his knees and supported by his forearm. His face was close, close enough so that they could feel each other's heavy breath. Flippy grinned, then kissed him hard.

Splendid understood the concept of real fear for the first time in his life. His stomach twisted, his heart was in his throat, and his eyes watered. He felt helpless; like a frightened child, unable to fight the sadist off. He scratched and tore at clothing, nails digging into pale flesh, heart filled with panic, but Flippy never even blinked. The knife was still at his throat, the searing pain just another sensation, and he felt - above the panic and the pain - a hand on his chest. The knife was on the collar of Splendid's shirt, the serrated edge of the blade slicing through the fabric easily, and he chuckled into the other male's tightly clamped lips.

Flippy wiggled lower on his knees, cruelty on his face, and the knife cut the button on the hero's pants. Splendid wasn't having that, his heart thumping wildly, and he managed another rush of adrenaline, pushing the veteran onto his back, straddling his stomach. Splendid had his forearm shoved into Flippy's neck, and the older squirmed. His expression still didn't change, though, and Splendid wanted more than anything to wipe that smug look from his face, so he kissed him.

Flippy's own eyes widened, and he squirmed with surprise, looking at the other man with worry on his features. The glare he got was enough to make him melt, fear bubbling in his gut, mixing with insatiable need. Flippy wanted to make Splendid hurt in terrible ways, but Splendid was strong, could take a beating, and returned the bitterness.

A tongue snaked out, then another one, and they were staring each other down with matching intensity. Teeth dug into lips, they breathed frantically into each other's mouths, and soon they were both growling at their equality. Flippy had since discarded the knife, keeping it close enough to grab if the hero had any dangerous thoughts, and Splendid's eyes were half-lidded with something between distain and lust. The veteran's hand snaked up his chest, bare now that the shirt had been torn open, and found a nipple. The contact made Splendid growl low in his throat, compressing the other male's windpipe but not breaking the kiss. Nails dragged down the hero's torso, and he shivered with the strange feeling flooding through him, biting down on the tongue that prodded his mouth just enough to keep it still.

Flippy sat up suddenly, forcing the other male to sit on his lap, and Splendid broke the kiss, shoulders heaving. They stared at each other, making a silent decision, tossing the thought around in their heads. Finally, because they had both resolved that they would get what they wanted regardless of the other male's wishes, Flippy attacked the hero's neck with his teeth and Splendid let him. He groaned outwardly and yanked at black hair, managing to pry that vicious mouth away.

"I am the boss." Splendid hissed, to Flippy's delight, and he slowly returned to the neck, lapping with an almost apologetic air.

"Sure. Whatever you say." There was something sing-song in the sadist's voice, and Splendid was right not to trust it.

He yanked at the black hair again, nibbling on a jaw line, licking along the other man's jugular. He nipped at it, sucking and causing Flippy to hiss, then tugged at the bloodstained, tattered camouflage fabric of his shirt. Flippy raised his arms obediently and let the other male yank it over his head. Splendid tossed it away, then brought his hand to one of the other male's wounds, fingering the gash. The veteran grunted and let his breath hitch, and when the hero was wiggling his finger in the wound, he sucked in air greedily.

Yanking at the hero's hair, he pulled his head back and bit into his collarbone, drawing blood. They were both aroused, more than they had ever been, more than they should have been. They returned to the kiss, Splendid tasting his own blood, Flippy pushing his tongue as far back as he could, almost managing a gag. They battled with their mouths again, eyes locked, until Flippy was fumbling with the other male's pants again and the hero found his nails dragging down a scarred, naked back. Past the pants, Flippy was stroking, every rough motion getting a delicious noise to rise out of his throat and become encased in the kiss. They pulled away, Flippy shoving the hero onto his back, then he kneeled there with a heaving chest. He was still groping, and Splendid was now thrusting into his hand, back arched against the cold ground.

When Flippy stopped suddenly, Splendid's eyes snapped open with something between rage and confusion in his eyes. Flippy was sitting on his heels with the back of the other male's thighs against the top of his own. He tilted his head and gritted his teeth, looking up at the black haired male with disdain.

"I need mine." The sadist said easily, a smirk playing on broken lips.

"Fuck you!" Shouted the hero, squirming uncomfortably with nothing to keep the wonderful feelings going.

"Really? Well, you are calling the shots..." There was no reason to take him literally, but Flippy was unbuttoning his own pants anyways.

Splendid shook his head fervently, shivering with fear, but the hand was on him again, more skilled than it should have been, knowing just where to dig in and pull. He made a choppy sound, wiggling his hips and almost forgetting his fear and anger. He reached out his hands, dragging nails down a damaged chest, stopping at a wound just as Flippy dug his thumb into the tip. The hero fingered the wound, making Flippy hiss again in that lovely, taunting way. It was almost worth it, but his pants were being pulled past his hips, and there was something prodding at the entrance. There was white-hot pain, then it suddenly melted into unbelievable pleasure.

Flippy was tearing at Splendid's insides with as much strength as he could muster. His own pain, from seeping wounds, one of them being invaded by the hero's finger, made him thrust so fervently, so powerfully. Splendid was mewling, working back on him, pressing his hips up from the ground to smash against the other male's pelvic, to drive him deeper. Every motion sent waves of euphoria through him, the intake, the collision with his prostate, making him all-to-feminine. On his back, writhing under the sadist, he was fucked like a girl, loving every horrible second of it. His hand shot out and yanked Flippy by his hair, their teeth meeting with a force that sent ripples of pain throughout both of their bodies, tongues battling again, trying desperately for domination. Flippy had a smirk on his face, enticed by every moan and yelp that left Splendid's throat and was caught in his. His hands were on the other male's hips, driving him upwards, driving himself deeper.

His hand found its was to the hero's length, stroking roughly, managing a pitiful sound, Splendid tightening around him. Flippy grunted and pulled away from the aggressive kiss, sitting on his heels. He didn't thrust forward, watching Splendid press back on him, doing all of the work while being serviced by an all-to-experienced hand. He smirked at the pitiful sight, scoffed at his agony, and pulled his hand away, causing an unhappy groan from Splendid.

The hero fell limp against the ground, wiggling with need, Flippy having left him completely to trail a hand down his battered front with none of the earlier forcefullness he had shown. His hand stopped at an open and bleeding gash, drawing little circles around it with his index finger. They were both throbbing, but Flippy ignored his need to see Splendid squirm.

"W-what? Keep going!" Splendid demanded, feeling very much offended, having been violated then denied.

He pushed himself onto his elbows, managing - with shaking legs - to sit on his knees, glaring at his rival, eyes caught in a delicious gaze. There was challenge between them, hot breath mingling in the air, the tension from the fight returning with full force. The thrill had given some of Splendid's strength back to him, and he was huffing, supporting himself before the slightly stripped sadist on his fists in the ground. He pulled his arm back, getting nothing but a raised eyebrow from the other male, and struck him in the jaw.

Flippy landed hard on his stomach, a busted lip bleeding into his mouth, flooding it with copper and salt. He opened his eyes, blurry with confusion and lust, looking over his shoulder, to find Splendid there, in all his battered glory, yanking at camouflage-printed pants. He tried to scuffle his way up and fight back, but he was too late, and the pain he had inflicted on the hero before was wrung through him.

He cried out gruffly, clawing at dirt, and Splendid only grunted in return. The roles were reversed, Splendid fucking the veteran from behind, his superhuman strength the only reason for this wonderful thing. He was grateful, and with a sick smirk playing on his busted, bleeding lips, he forced himself deeper. It was heaven. Flippy yelped and groaned into the ground, his face shoved into it with a strong hand wrapped in onyx hair. Splendid's other hand wasn't even gracious enough to touch him.

"Hngh… Why don't you - ah!" Flippy couldn't put a proper sentence together, not when there was crimson rushing into his mouth, not when there was such a prying thing burning at his insides.

It felt wonderful, though. Every thrust smashed into his prostate, sending twisted euphoria over him, and even without appropriate stimulation, he found himself close. His hips pressed back against Splendid's rough, relentless intrusion, mewling added to his frustrated, pained grunts. Splendid raked his nails down Flippy's back, shoving the side of his face more forcefully into the dirt under them, huffing with sadistic pleasure he knew he wasn't supposed to feel. The utter humiliation of the sadist was so thrilling, though, and the thought that every forward motion of his hips caused pain made him go harder, faster.

Because it was throbbing, Flippy's hands found himself, and he stroked before his arm was torn away. Splendid's hot, heaving breath was in his ear.

"If you want for that to be pleased, you'll have to ride me." The hero purred, not knowing that he was capable of such lewd cruelty.

The demand made Flippy falter, his bent knees almost giving out under him. It was a reasonable enough demand, after all, he would have expected the same thing had their roles been reversed. He nodded against Splendid's constricting fingers, knotted in his hair, and a dark chuckle left Splendid's mouth. Without much question, he pulled away and sat down, cringing at the pain that was now stinging without the added pleasure. In seconds, Flippy was on him, nails on his back, sliding down on the hero's throbbing length. Splendid, as he promised, wrapped his fingers around the blood-coated thing, stroking with the same rhythm that the veteran fucked himself with.

They were both making noises they weren't proud of, the hero bucking up into the sadist, moaning every time teeth pierced his shoulder or nails drew bloodied welts in his back and chest. Flippy yelped every time his pelvis collided with the other male's, and soon they were rocking with euphoria again.

Splendid came first, bucking roughly, shoving Flippy's hips down on him with one hand, stroking with quick, tight movements, wanting, for some twisted reason, to bring his nemesis to the brink. The veteran came on Splendid's chest, on his hand, on his own front, with force he didn't know he could muster. A few more gentle thrusts, a few more pumps, and the two men collapsed onto their sides, chests heaving wildly.

They stared at each other, none of the challenge in their eyes, just a mutual kind of respect. Flippy rolled sideways, away from the person that had been trying to kill him just a little while before. He grunted with frustration when he only had the energy to do just that, Splendid in the same state. They were both dreadfully spent, the fight, then the fuck, having taken away any power they could muster.

Splendid made a noise that would have been a suggestion, had it not been riddled with agony, then rolled onto his back with a drawn-out, exasperated moan. They both looked at each other, eyes catching again, then laughed weakly.

"T-truce?" Flippy managed with a breathy voice.

"Truce." Splendid replied, with the same exhaustion, and they looked at the sky in unison, unable to crawl away. They both closed their eyes, and dozed into oblivion.


End file.
